CORAZON A CORAZON
by Seiryu Sama
Summary: Segunda parte de Mi Corazón, supongo que la revancha de nuestro amado Yamato.


Corazón a corazón

basado en el anime de

Digimon

By Seiryu

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen aunque Taichi es mi amigo.

Contenido Yaoi, Angust y OOC.

Parejas: Yamato x Taichi

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Este fic es la segunda parte de "Mi Corazón" publicado hace tiempo en esta page, fic el cual esta dedicado por entero a mi amigo Duo, espero que te guste la continuación. Tuve que acortarlo un poco, pero espero no haya sido para peor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yamato caminaba sin rumbo aquel frío día, sus ojos perdidos en lo que creía un buen escape de la realidad, el cielo, y le observaba con tristeza a aquella enorme inmensidad gris que le mostraba cuán vacía se hallaba su vida en ese instante.

Tan solo habían pasado 3 días desde aquel concierto, donde creyó, con un rayo de esperanza, que de alguna forma, recuperaría a Taichi con ese "Te amo" que susurró observándole directamente a los ojos.

¿Por qué no había funcionado?, es decir, eso era lo que en conclusión había entendido que Tai quería de él....pero...."Al parecer", todo había sido para peor.

Ya no sabía qué hacer, el tiempo se le iba y con cada lágrima que derramaba, cada vez que reparaba en su vida junto al moreno, su corazón se secaba de angustia, mutando en angustia, mutilando así su destrozado corazón.

Observó como el atardecer se marchaba, llevándose los últimos rayos de sol, dando paso a la noche, mientras las luces artificiales titilaban intentando alumbrar la gran oscuridad qeu abarcó en ese segundo la ciudad y el alma de Yamato.

Uno de los focos pareció encandilarle, obligándole a cerrar los ojos cubriéndolos con una de sus manos, más al acostumbrarse al fin a al luz, sus azulados ojos, buscaron nuevamente rumbo, viéndose de un momento a otro, frente a frente, separados a penas por unos metros, de quien le estaba haciendo perder, en esa etapa de su vida, las ganas de seguir adelante.

Ahí, frente a él, vistiendo simplemente unos Jeans y una delgada camisa, se encontraba Taichi, con su usual sonrisa en los labios y sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

El corazón de Yamato se aceleró a la vez que una punzada de dolor vino a su pecho, cuando aquella frase muda volvió a su mente estallando en su cabeza cual trueno en plena tempestad...

"_...Demasiado tarde..."_

No pudo más que bajar la vista en conjunto con el dolor y las lágrimas que en ese momento, amenazaron con salir, más uina rebelde, tanto como su propia alma, se desvordó osada por su mejilla recorriendo con cálida y al final fría humedad su rostro.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos, pero el dolor pudo más y sus lágrimas reacias a obedecer ya, se descolgaron como ríos billando en sus mejillas cual perlas bajo la luz artificial.

Sus mejillas rojas por la humillación y el frío, de pronto se sintieron cerca de un calor, que con suavidad las tocó y secó la humedad haciendo que el rubio abriera con sorpresa sus ojos.

Yamato aún con el corazón acelerado e incrédulo, guió su mano hasta su mejilla tratando inútilmente de no perder aquel calor y la sensación que provocó Taichi en su rostro, no podía ser......Acaso ¿Había sido una caricia aquello?

Guió sus ojos azules encontrándolos con un par de óvalos chocolate que el miraban con preocupación.."_¿Estas bien?"_ preguntó Tai rompiendo el encanto que había provocado el encuentro de sus miradas.

En ese moemnto, Yamato recordó su dolor, su pena, y sin saber "cómo", la canalizó en ira, la cual, volvió contra Taichi.

_"Acaso ¿Eso puede importarte ahora?" _Inquirió fijando sus ojos en un punto muerto, tratando de mantener su ira, cuadno no púdo soportar aquellos ojos castaños tristes sobre los suyos.

"_Por algo te lo estoy preguntando" _respondió el moreno susurrando mientras se separaba del rubio.

En ese momento Yamato se dio cuenta de que Tai llevaba un paquete en sus brazos, al parecer, un pastel y no supo que se apoderó de él en ese segundo, solo se cegó y dejando actuar a su temperamento en ese momento casi explosivo, su enojo creció y sus labios comenzaron a decir las palabras que primero ser vinienron a su mente, las cuales, precisamente, no eran más que reproches y frases hirientes......

"_¿y eso?.....¿para tu novio?_"preguntó con burla, tratando de dañar lo que más podía con su tono de voz casi de repulsión.

_"para Takeru"_ respondio Tai sin prestar demasiada atención a los berrinches típicos de celos que conocía de sobremanera de Yamato.

"_Y ....cuéntame, Taichi Yagami, que tal es cogerse a mi hermano"_ Tai no supo como responder a aquello, y viendo en definitiva, que Yamato no se detendría ahí, simplemente cortó por lo sano y comenzó a caminar en dirección al apartamente de T.K.

Lo que nunca se esperó fue que el rubio decidiera seguirle sin detener en ningún momento su perorata.

_"Se siente tan cálido como yo?....o quizás más" _dijo Matt detrás de Taichi, como mordiendo venenozamente, igual a una serpiente.

Taichi intentaba casi inútilmente controlarse de golpear al rubio, de no convergir en ira y molerlo a golpes, cosa que merecía tras cada palabra que salía de sus labios. El amaba a Yamato, pero también estimaba mucho a Takeru y el oir a su propio hermano decir tamañas idioteces, le hacía perder la paciencia.

_"de seguro te deja ser el Uke de vez en cuando....te gusta como te lo hace?"_

Tai cerró los ojos tratando de controlarse....pero la calma parecía escapársele de las manos.

_"él es más pequeño que yo, eso debe gustarte, tiene que ser aún más estrecho....."_afrimó el rubio, para luego decir "_¡Vamos Yagami!....cuéntale a tu mejor amigo lo que es cogerse a Takeru, tan pequeño y estrecho...."_ rió.

Pero su risa fue cortada de improviso, ya que esa última frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso y Taichi ya sin poder calmarse, se giró con rapidez tomando a Matt por el cuello y estrellándolo con violencia contra el muro de apartamentos al cual habían llegado.

_"¿En verdad quieres saberlo?" _susurró Tai siseando cada palabra cerca de la oreja del rubio _"Saber cuán cálido es?.....Cuán estrecho es?, cómo grita mi nombre cada vez que entro en gime con fuerza para luego decir "Te amo" cuando lo cojo, eso quieres oír!!!" _casi gritó para luego seguir susurrando _"saber que mi lengua a recorrido cada centímetro de su piel, que le he echo el amor noche tras noche con tanta fuerza y amor que al día siguiente ni siquiera puede moverse?....MALDITA SEA!!!!!, eso querías escuchar!!!!"_

Cauando Tai soltó su cuello, Yamato, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y atestados de lágrimas, se deslizó hacia el suelo con la espalda pegada a la pared, mientras el frío del concreto le hacía temblar con el corazón roto y aplastado con cada palabra dicha por Tai.

Eso era lo que se había buscado, eso era lo que había conseguido con su odio y su ira incontrlable, todo por el hecho de no quere aceptar que había perdido a la persona que más amaba y que jamás dejaría de amar.

Pero su sorpresa fue más grande aún cuando escucho cerca de él un sollozo apagado y vio los hombros de Tai estremecerse por el llanto, mientras a toda costa intentaba no mirarle y enseñarle todo lo que sufría.

_"idiota!!, tu no entiendes nada!!!........siempre eres _ _tu, solo tu y tu, siempre lo que siente Yamato, lo que le duele a Yamato, lo que no desea demostra y lo que le hace feliz, los caprichos y su interminable ego!!......haz pensado lo que yo estoy sufriendo en este segundo!!!"_

Yamato guardó silencio, y de la misma forma se levantó y caminó hasta la espalda de Tai donde se detuvo y le observó con el corazón lleno de culpa.

_"jamás he ido más alla de un beso con Takeru, por que cuando lo beso, lo único que hago es oirte una y otra vez el simple y vano "Te amo" del concierto.....¡Entiendes eso!"_ dijo Tai volviéndose y mirando por fin de frente a Mat que le miraba con los ojos cargados de arrepentimiento.

_"Ta amo"_ dijo de pronto el rubio haciendo que los ojos de Tai se abrieran como platos "_te amo, te amo, te amo te amo!!, me oíste ahora ¡TAICHI YAGAMI, YO TE AMO!"_ terminó el rubio para luego, aprovechando el atontamiento de Tai y besarle sin resistencia."

No hubo más, no hubo pastel, no hubo noche ni minutos, no hubo gente ni transeuntes en aquellas calles que parecieron desvanecerse a penas sus labios volvieron a unirse.....

El pastel cayó al suelo totalmente olvidado, mientras las manos de Tai buscaban afanosamente rodear la cintura del rubio y atraerle aún más hacia su cuerpo, sentirle una vez más cálido y fuerte sobre su cuerpo....

_"Ahora dime que es lo que está pasando por tu mente......crees que con solo oírte decir Te amo, volveré contigo?" _ preguntó Tai cuando volviendo a la realidad, cortó el beso y se separó de Yamato.

_"no...."_respondió el rubio desviando su vista hacia un rincón _"pero al menos necesitaba decierlo antes de que este sentimiento que llevo en el pecho cambie totalmente a tristeza y ya no logre decirlo.....necesitaba decírtelo, debías saberlo.....en algo de retribución por el daño que te hice...."_

Tai sonrió alzando su rostro al cielo, para luego reír de forma calma, reír agraciado, sin un apice de burla o tristeza, sin ningún tipo de amargura, solo reía de buena gana, al haber recuperado en su corazón una felicidad que pensó perdida y olvidada.

Yamato le observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, viendo como el aura de amargura que rodeaba la figura delgada de Tai cambiaba alivianándose de todo aquello que le hacía sufrir.

Tai tomó por la muñeca al rubio y sin decir nada más comenzó a caminar bajo la mirada perdida de Yamato que no entendíua absolutamente nada.

En 20 minutos no habló, solo se dejó guiar, tiempo en el cual, al final llegaron a una especie de edificio que el rubio no logró reconocer. Entrando en aquel lugar, tomaron el ascensor y el moreno marcó el piso 5. El silencio entre ellos se mantuvo hasta que casi llegando al piso, Tai habló.

_"Sabes,..... hace casi 3 días que Takeru volvió con Daisuke, parece ser que..." _ sonrió "_El tonto de Motomiya aceptó al final que no podía amar a nadie más que a tu hermanito...."_

Yamato abrió enormemente sus ojos, si había oído bien, al parecer el tonto de Daisuke ahora estaba con Takeru, entonces, a quién iba a ver Tai con ese pastel?......

Cómo si leyera su mente, en ese instante Tai respondió a la pregunta que rondaba la mente del rubio y que jamás fue formulada.

_"era para celebrar que ellos estaban de nuevo juntos.........yo aprecio mucho a Takeru"_

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Tai comenzó a caminar hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta. Segundos más tarde, Matt estaba tras de él aguardando.

_"Esta es mi casa......a nadie le he dejado venir, ni siquiera a Takeru......"_

_"Entonces por qué a mí?"_ preguntó el rubio.

_"por que es a ti a quien unicamente dejaría entrar en lo que yo pueda llegar a llamar Hogar....." _respondió el moreno tomando a Mat por la cintura y atrayéndole hacia si, haciendole entrar en el pequeño apartamente. "_en cualquier lugar donde estemos tu y yo, para mi, siempre será mi hogar."_

No hubo más palabras, el silencio los envolvió nuevamente, cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse. Las manos que parecieron tomar vida en ese segundo, dejaron libres todo el amor y las ancias que mucho tiempo habían mantenido bajo un control que parecía no querer responder en ese momento.

Rumbo a la habitación, la ropa fue quedando olvidada en el camino como dejaría una serpiente a su piel inservible después de una regeneración.....si, era claro, este encuentro, era una regeneración para Yamato y Taichi, que bajo caricias ya más osadas, revivieron un amor que parecía, a pesar de todo lo sufrido, no tener limites.

En aquella habitación los gemidos y palabras de amor se oyeron con fuerza a cada segundo hasta el alba, con fuertes y roncos quejidos que parecían provenir desde el mismisimo corazón de los chicos.

Beso tras beso, caricia tras caricia, gemido tras gemido de placer, el dolor y la amargura fue dejada a tras, mientras en sus corazones nacía algo llamado confianza y sinceridad, la cual compartirían hasta que sus corazones termianaran de latir y de amar.

La mañana los descubrió bajo un halo de luz etérea, donde abrazados el uno al otro y con una sonrisa calma en los labios, se despertaron hacia un nuevo día, y por lo tanto, un nuevo comenzar.

El teléfono clamo por atención en algún lugar de la desordenada habitación, haciendo que por un segundo Tai se separara del rubio y contestara.

_"¿hola?" _

**_"Taichi Yagami, desconsiderado y malvado hombre!!!, te estuvimos esperando hasta después de las 2 de la mañana!! DONDE DIABLOS TE METISTE!!!"_** gritó Takeru al otro lado de la línea.

_"espera!, espera!.........No grites que me dejarás sordo!" _respondió el moreno con una sonrisa dulce en los labios._ "primero que todo, yo si llegue hasta tu apartamente, solo que tuve un pequeño acontecimiento en ese segundo que me hizo cambiar todos mis planes...."_

**_"yo sé...."_** respondió TK dejando a Tai con la boca abierta justo cuando iba a hablar, para luego continuar diciendo "**_Daisuke los vio, y después que se fueron subio a contarme.....estoy muy feliz por ustedes."_** rió agraciado.

_"Eres un sol, te quiero mucho amor, lo sabes ¿verdad?"_

**_"Sip"_**respondió TK "**_ahora dame con mi hermano."_**

Taichi le entregó el auricular a Matt que rápidamente contestó, le observó hablar por un buen rato, hasta que con las mejillas arrebatadas en rojo, Yamato avergonzado cortó la llamada diciendo "_si ya lo sé!!!"_

Tai observó con una sonrisa juguetona al rubio, abrazándolo fuertemente a su pecho, para poder plantarle un sonoro beso en la frente.

_"qué fue lo que te dijo..."_ preguntó el moreno haciendo que las mejillas de Yamato ardieran esta vez más rojas aún.

"_Me dijo que nos quería mucho a los dos y que...."_ dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Tai "_como reconciliación deberíamos quedarnos todo el día haciendo cositas en la cama"_

Taichi rió con ganas ante el comentario de TK, ese niño, siempre sabía como arrancarle una carcajada con sus ideas.

Con una mano, el moreno tomó la barbilla de Matt haciendo que éste alzara la vista encontrando las miradas....

_"En todo caso, no es una mala idea...."_ terminó Taichi diciendo casi en un ronroneo el cual hizo revelar una sonrisa líbida al rubio que alzando las cobijas de la cama, hizo que tanto su figura como la de Tai se perdieran dentro de ellas, para que minutos más tarde, se escucharan nuevamente quejidos suaves y suspiros que, quien fuere que lo hubiese escuchado, le habría dejado un gusto dulce a amor en los labios....

AHORA SI, ESTE ES EL FIN.....JEJEJEJE...

N/A_ **como dije en un principio, este fic es la segunda parte de "Mi Corazón", y es un fic que hice pensando en mi querido amigo Duo, bien mi buen amigo, este es todo tuyo.....**_

_**Por fin pude subirlo!!!, jejeje, esto de no tener Inter y a parte de que no me dejaban ni mirar la PC, demoró bastante esta segunda parte, pero!!......ya esta en línea.**_

_**Dedicado a Duo o Steve o Yamato sea, mon cher!!. Tu sabes que eres tu.**_

_**Cualquier comentario, sea absurdo o como sea, me encantará leerlo. Méntenmela todo lo que quieran....jejeje. **_

_**Seiryu**_

_**(El débil le teme al dolor, el fuerte, se adueña de él y lo utiliza en su beneficio).**_


End file.
